This invention relates generally to a hinged structure and more particularly to a hinged structure that may be used in combination with a variety of items such as skis or a guitar to make them collapsible for easy storage and transportation.
Items such as guitars and skis, by nature, tend to be long and bulky. When a guitar is not in use it is usually placed in an even longer and bulkier case which requires a large amount of storage space and makes its transportation a cumbersome task. Similarly when a pair of skis is not in use, its long length makes it difficult to carry and a large space is needed to store them. Typically, when skis are transported, they are secured to a ski rack which is placed on top of an automobile. These methods of carrying, transporting and storing items such as skis and guitars are disadvantageous. They add to the cost of the item, require large amounts of storage space and require a fair amount of skill to carry and transport.
A desired item that is typically manufactured as one piece, such as a ski, is made collapsible by taking that particular item, separating it into component elements and hingeably connecting the same. The resultant structure not only allows the ski to function as a single element when use of such items is desired, but also allows the ski to collapse for easy storage or transportation. Items such as skis, if made collapsible, need to be as strong and rigid as their non-collapsible one-piece counterpart during use, and must be able to withstand the stresses and strains to which the skis are normally subjected. While various forms of hinged structures, such as guitars, downhill skis and cross-country skis have been heretofore designed, their hinges cannot be adapted for use in a variety of collapsible items. Further, they do not provide enough overall strength and rigidity to allow such items, when in use, (such as downhill skis) to function, i.e., to be as strong and rigid, as if they were manufactured as single units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,211 of Allen C. Jorgensen issued Feb. 14, 1978; Fr. Pat. No. 2,429,471 of Le Cornec Olivier Etienne Edouard issued February, 1980 and Norway Pat. No. 78,879 of Alvin Westerbotn issued July 30, 1951 relate to foldable stringed musical instruments. The hinges employed in these patents are of relatively simple design and do not possess the requisite strength and rigidity that would enable them to be used in combination with high stress related items such as skis. Further these hinges do not employ locking means to secure the stringed instrument when in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,924 of Charles H. Corwin issued Apr. 21, 1981, 4,125,273 of Karl-Heinz Rothmayer issued Nov. 14, 1978 and 2,367,528 of Cecil B. Rollins issued Jan. 16, 1945 relate to hinged skis. The hinge means employed are manufactured specifically for use in skis and could not be easily adapted for use in other items such as a collapsible guitar.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,221 of Harold F. Schmidt issued May 6, 1975; 2,021,702 of Joseph Soss issued Nov. 19, 1935; 1,810,508 of Frederick B. Walter issued June 16, 1931; 1,302,178 of Fred J. Korb issued Apr. 29, 1919 and 1,282,435 of Fred J. Korb issued Oct. 22, 1918 relate to hinges designed particularly for use in connection with doors, extension tables and other conventional applications. These hinges are designed primarily for imparting movement. They do not, for example, provide means for securely engaging the hinged structure when in a closed position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hinged structure which can be adapted for use in combination with a variety of collapsible items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a strong and compact hinged structure which when used in combination with a collapsible item is able to equally withstand the stresses of its non-collapsible counterpart when such item is in use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hinged structure which is simple in construction and manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hinged structure that is securely locked when in a closed position.